Chaos has a Thing for Purity
by Itoma
Summary: AoiKagome. Kagome is the new girl in school, and Aoi can't stop stareing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos has a thing for Purity**

By: Itoma

Imadoki/Inuyasha crossover

One-shot

Aoi yawned that morning, watching as the teacher ran over a basic review for his math class. He could really careless, he had already passed this class earlier on in the year ahead of everyone else. The test was quite easy really just algebra with a little bit of geometry here and there. Observing the teacher Aoi decided that the teacher was a boring old man, the top of his head was bald, he was short, he wore glasses that made his eyes seem small and squinty, he his suit consisted of an old brown vest with matching pants and a white dress shirt under neither his vest, with a pair of old black leather shoes.

"now class tell me what is the formula for the area of a circle", the teacher said, his eyes squinting as he pointed at the chalk board with his hand.

"umm its diameter times pie", Tanpopo said, her hand raised, and her index finger pointing towards the ceiling.

"incorrect miss Yamazaki, any one else" The teacher asked, with a vein popping out on his forehead.

"oh dear god…" Aoi said, as he quickly opened up a email message on his laptop… typed down the answer and sent it to Tanpopo.

"hmm?" Tanpopo said, as she noticed she had a new email in her inbox. Opening the message she quietly read what was in side.

**You idiot I thought you at least knew some basic math.**

**The answer is radius squared times pie.**

**-Aoi**

Smiling down at the screen of her computer, Tanpopo quickly sent a reply before raising her hand again.

"sorry I forgot, the answer is radius squared times pie", she said, with a smile on her face.

Receiving the message that Tanpopo sent him, Aoi open and read its contents with a dull look in his eyes.

**Thanks Flippy!**

**-Tanpopo**

****Rolling his eyes Aoi looked over at Tanpopo, he never really liked the nickname she gave him. But now that he thought about it he did kind of deserve it, after the time with the elevator, he was lucky enough for her to consider him a friend. Though at first secretly he was kind of aiming for that out come. He had never really been lucky with members of the members of the fairer sex, but you guess it would be because he had never really made and effort to make any friends much less a girl friend. After the first time he had tried in middle school, to get a girl friend he was turned down and called a freak, not that he ever let that fact bother him though. His self esteem just kept on rising as he got older, and now here he was, Meio Freshman student and already hacking in to the school computer system and hacking elevators.

Suddenly there was a nock a the door, and the teacher went to his desk picking up his clip bored and calling for who ever was at the door to come in.

With a quiet shink, the automatic door slid open. And a girl walked in.

Looking up from his computer to see the who had entered the classroom, Aoi's body froze. There standing in front of the classroom, stood what looked to be an angel…clad in a short green skirt. Of coarse she was wearing other clothes to such as her white blouse, dark brown shoes, and knee-high socks. Her eyes were of the milkiest chocolate brown. Her long black hair, had a bluish tint to it when the light hit it just right. Her heart shaped face, looked so smooth it made Aoi whish he could steal her away and hide her away so only he could see her beauty.

"wow" was all he could say as she walked to the middle of the front of the class. A smile shining brightly on her face.

"Class this is Miss Kagome Higurashi, she has been transferred here from her previous high school, when she decided she wanted the best education she could possibly get." the teacher said, divulging information.

"would you mind telling us a little about you're self, Miss Higurashi". He said, scratching the back of his bald head.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, my family owns the Higurashi shrine down the street form here. I'm 16, I like oden, and I don't like people who think there better then everyone else", she said, pulling back a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"that's very nice miss Higurashi, I'm sure you'll find everyone in this school to be you're best friend." the teacher said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"hmm?" Kagome hummed, pretending not to here what the teacher said.

"you're seat is next to…Aoi Kyogoku", the teacher said, every one in the room taking on an eerie silence.

Aoi had a devilish smirk on his face, his mind how ever was an entirely different matter. Already plans of gaining her attentions were entering his mind, thoughts of claiming her lips as his flew through his head. He couldn't wait to feel her soft lips against his.

"**_wait a second…I've just seen this girl for the first time and I'm already having fantasies… oh well_**" He thought, the smirk on his face getting wider, as he raised his hand to show her where he was located.

"hello" she said, as she sat down next him. The devilish grin on his face causing her cheeks to turn a bright pink.

"Hello, names Aoi", he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"nice to meet you I'm KagomEEE-"Kagome said, as she took his hand to shake it only to be pulled forward and placed on his lap. As to which everyone in the room drew a quick deep breath, watching the scene unfold.

"you're very friendly aren't you?" She said, from her place on his lap. The blush on her cheeks becoming quite red.

"yep" he said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to type on his computer, trapping her between his chest and his desk. The smirk on his face turn into a smug one.

"you don't plan on letting me go do you?", Kagome said, as she tried to lift his arm so she could get away.

"nope" He said, as he typed away.

"will any one help me?", she said, her hope of getting away falling, as everyone picked up they're desks and moved away.

Aoi just kept on grinning, looking up at his teacher who had decided to work up the nerve to oppose him.

"Mr. Kyogoku please release miss Higurashi" the Teacher asked, his hand trembling as he placed said hand on Aoi's desk.

"no", Aoi said, as he moved Kagome further into his chest, as he scratched the back of his spiky head, as he held Kagome with his other.

"okay" the teacher said as he quickly moved back to his desk, deciding that everyone in the room was to afraid of pissing off Aoi to continue with today's lesson.

"that poor girl, and she just got here to" Said one of the girls in the back of the class as she talked with to of her friends.

"yeah when Kyogoku likes someone, it usually means that we'll never see them again", Said the girls friend.

"umm excuse me but… you girls are talking like I'm going to die" Kagome said, as she glared at them from over Aoi's shoulder.

"that's cause you just might," Said the first girl.

"ahh can't you give more credit then that, I've been hanging out with Koki, Tsukiko, and Tanpopo for a while and I haven't killed any of them yet" Aoi said over his shoulder, his grin becoming extremely demonic.

By this time Kagome was extremely creeped out. All she wanted to do today was come to her new school, make new friends, study hard, get a decent boyfriend, and then graduate, get a job, get married (preferably to her boyfriend from high school), have children, and live out the rest of her life with her husband. Okay maybe she was getting a little ahead of her self, but hey the gods like a girl with a plan. But now she was in the lap of some phsichotic yet devilishly handsome young man, her new classmates where already planning they're speaches for her funeral, and there was a girl her age sitting in front of her with a smile on her face.

"HI MY NAMES TANPOPO!!" the girl shouted with glee.

"Hi I'm kagome, its nice to meet you", Kagome said.

It was then that the bell rang signaling the students to go to they're next class. Pulling out her briefcase Kagome pulled out her class schedual, looking down at it, she found that, this period she had nothing scheduled, which meant she could go and explore the school.

"umm Aoi, would ya mind letting me get up and go explore the school", Kagome said, as she looked up at his face, while lightly patting his arm.

"no, I've got to get to my next any ways," Aoi said, as he slowly released Kagome and got up to go to his next class. "I'll see ya later"

"yeah sure", Kagome said, as she sat walked out of the class room with him, before each of them turned to a different direction.

(insert border here)

"I guess this place doesn't like its students causing trouble," Kagome said, as she observed all the cameras that where place on the walls here and there. Walking down the hallways she looked out the windows to her right, observing the trees and plants. Right off the bat she could tell that they were fake. She had noticed when she first entered the school grounds. The plants just didn't give off that natural aura that they normally should. That was how she could tell. With that she continued walking, heading up the stair case to the 2nd floor art room. Completely unaware of the two figures following her.

(insert border here)

Entering his next class Aoi sat down at his desk and took out his laptop. Quickly logging into the to the school LAN system, he hacked into the principles account. Going through the principles program files he found one that he could hack into the school security system with. Opening a separate page Aoi was looking into the school second floor hallway watching as Kagome walked down the hallway. Sighing as he watched her walk up to the art room with a sexy stride.

His eyes became hard as he watched two boys following after her. Smirks on they're faces as they followed after her. They're lust looks at her, angering him.

"Um excuse me but I need to go to the bathroom" Aoi said, as he stood up and walked out of the class room with out waiting for a go ahead from his teacher.

Once the door shut behind him, Aoi took off down the hall. Running as fast as he could.

(insert border here)

Kagome hummed to her self as she walked away from the Art room. Completely unaware of the trouble heading her way.

Slowly the two boys came up behind her quietly. As grins came to there faces. They quickly grabbed her covering her mouth they picker her up and continued to run down the hall. Running down the staircase at the end of the hallway they ran down the stairs to the first floor. Once there they proceeded out the main entrance and made a mad dash towards the gym. Going behind it they quickly pulled out a key to open the equipment shack. They're captive of coarse had been struggling the entire way, taking the chance to kick him in the shin while he fiddled with the keys.

"you little bitch, just for that I'm not going to be soft with you" The boy said, his eyes searing with rage.

Kagome tried to scream, but the hand covering her mouth muffled her attempt her eyes widening with fear as they threw her into the Equipment room. She backed her self up against a wall as they approached her, the lecherous look in there eyes , making her body freeze with terror. One took out a knife and lunged forward, cutting her short skirt making it fall off her body.

(insert border here)

Upon reaching the second floor, Aoi made it just in time to see the boys pick up Kagome and run off down the stairs.

"God damn it" He cursed under his breath, as he gave chase.

Following them down the stairs, he chased them. The fury in his eyes, burned with something akin to hell.

"STOP!" He yelled. His call going unheard, as the two boys continued out the door. Sighing to him self as he continued to chase after them. Some how he knew that wouldn't work.

Following them out the door, he came to a stand still when he came out of the school building. Looking towards the shop building and gym. He had to come up with an idea of where to go fast. Taking a step towards the shop building he stopped himself.

"_wait … no there isn't any place from them to take her there_" He thought, as he turned around and began heading towards the gym.

Heading to wards the back of the gym he found them, stopping for a second as he watched them throw Kagome into the equipment shack. Quickly feeling his pocket for his knife, he found himself umarmed.

"Damn it", Aoi thought, as he remembered he left his knife in his bag in the class room.

Running up to the shack he heard the tearing of cloth. Throwing the door open, he glared down at the guys you had kidnapped Kagome, they both looked like a few of the students in class c-3, he knew of these two inparticular. They were a few students whose parents had a lot of influence in the yakuza. They got in because they're parents yakuza boss wanted the best future for future yakuza members.

"just what do you two think you're doing" Aoi asked, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"just showing are little friend here a good time" said The one with the knife, pointing to Kagome. Who was trying to hide her panties by stretching her shirt.

"Aoi," Kagome said, as she scrunched herself up against the wall. Drawing Aoi's intence gaze to her.

As Aoi looked at her, he felt pure rage building up inside of him, The urge to kill the two boys was overwhelming him.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Aoi shouted, as he dived at the closest boy the one with out the knife. His fists connecting with the other males face several times before the Boy managed to push him off. Coming to a stand Aoi charged him again punching him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. As the knifeless boy fell to the ground gasping for air. The First one with the knife came up to him, and made a slash at his arm. Creating a gash in Aoi's left arm. Some of Aoi's blood that had been caught on the knife splattered on to kagome's face. The fear in her eyes growing.

Seeing the fear in Kagome's eye's Aoi attacked the boy with the knife. Punching him in the face then grabbing his wrist, when the boy tried to cut him again. Punching him in the gut like he did the boys conterpart. As the boy fell to his knees Aoi quickly moved over to Kagome sitting down in front of her. Lightly grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Kagome are you okay" Aoi said, not even paying attention to the boys who were slowly dragging them selves away.

"I'm o-okay" She said, as she looked back in to his eyes. Seeing the concern and caring that was in them. Looking over to his shoulder she gasped, seeing the blood dripping out of his wound.

"You're hurt" She said, as she tentivly reached for his arm to asses the damage.

"It's nothing" Aoi said, bringing his hand up to hers,.

"no its not, here let me see it" Kagome said, as she picked up the remains of her skirt and tore it into strips. Carefully wrapping each strip around the gash.

Observing her work on his arm, Aoi nodded his head in approval.

"you did pretty good, where did you learn how to treat wounds" Aoi asked, as he took off his jacket and set it over her shoulders before sitting beside her against the wall.

"I'm a priestess at my shrine, so I have to learn this stuff." Kagome said, as she pulled the jacket tight around her shoulders.

"a priestess huh? I always did have a thing for purity" Aoi said, as he licked the blood off her cheek, causing her to blush brightly.

"oh " Kagome said, as she moved closer to Aoi.

"yep" Aoi said, as he gently grabbed Kagome's chin and turned her face towards him. Slowly they moved closer. He could feel her breath on his lips, the dazed look in her eyes making him hunger for her. Slowly as they're lips met, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss they shared lasted for a while before either of them let up. As they broke apart Aoi gently lifted Kagome and placed her in his lap. Nuzzling her neck, as she rested against his chest.

"you know this will be weird when the gym teacher decides to come a put away the gym equipment" Kagome said, as she rested against his chest.

"we'll be gone before He gets here" Aoi said, as he picked her up bridal style, and left the shack, holding her tight against her chest.

"Okay", Kagome sighed.

As they proceeded off the school campus Kagome looked up at Aoi.

"is there a reason we are leaving school" She asked, looking up at Aoi.

"do you want to go back to class in you're panties, cause you know I won't mind", Aoi said, with a lecherous grin.

"you pervert", Kagome said, as she turned her face into his chest trying to hide her blush.

A moment of silence followed after. Aoi had a grin on his face and Kagome was still blushing. They walked down the street in a content silence, the fact that Kagome was in nothing but a jacket and some panties, was entirely normal.

"Hey Kagome", Aoi said, as he came to a stop, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"yes" Kagome asked, finally looking up at Aoi.

"will you…go out with me" Aoi said, a slight blush coming to his face.

"…if you kiss me again", Kagome said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

_**THE END**_


	2. AN

Author's Note:

I am very aware that I'm probably breaking a few rules by doing this but a recent review I obtained from a Mister or Miss "the editorial clam" has caused me to write this. In response to their review...

"The Editorial clam" wrote:

"NO.  
You don't even make an effort to explain Kagome's random appearance in Imadoki.  
And the ditz-ifying of Tanpopo? I hate you. Leave Tanpopo alone.  
Your spelling and mechanics leave something to be desired, as well.  
Also, Aio is not "lecherous" and acting so is NOT A GOOD THING FOR CRYING OUT FREAKING LOUD. Freaking misogyny. And I am so tired of...gah. A few moments before Aio's ready to kill some people who are exhibiting disgusting behavior toward Kagome, then he also treats her like a piece of meat. How freaking wonderful, or should I say, absolutely nauseating.  
When Aio was doing that to Tanpopo in Magnolia, he was doing it simply because he was immature and rebellious and wanted to tick Koki off. He's grown up now. Kindly don't portray him as a pervert. Not to mention--  
TSUKI AND AIO. Yes, I said it. AIO is not going to abandon TSUKI for some random girl he sees in her underwear. And I still hate that part.  
Your portrayal of Kagome is entirely Sue-ish. And, yes, you were right in that it was indeed ODD and UNREALISTIC that he started fantasizing about some random girl as soon as he meets her.  
I have only one thing left to say:  
STUPID, STUPID RAT CREATURES!"

First I would like you to understand that this story was made on a complete and total whim so I could see for my self what a AOI/Kagome pairing would look like. SO! I didn't really try to make an explanation for why Kagome was there... but I did write this in the story:

"Class this is Miss Kagome Higurashi, she has been transferred here from her previous high school, when she decided she wanted the best education she could possibly get." the teacher said, divulging information.

I admit it wasn't much, but I thought it to be satisfactory at the time.

Two: Tanpopo is a ditz as you put it. Plain and simple. I honestly adore her, but the plain and simple truth is that she is a ditz. Anyone who has read the original story and actually paid attention to her character aside from the "Oh my god Tanpopo is so awesome" or "Tanpopo is so kind and caring", they would notice that she is a ditz.

Three: Aoi can get pretty lecherous, if you actually paid attention to what happened in volume two of the manga you would know this. He has absolutely no qualms with grabbing a womans body, granted (mind you) that he grabbed Tanpopo's breast for the sheer pleasure of pissing Toki off (as you had mentioned).

Four: Tsuki and Aoi. Yeah umm ya see one of the reasons people write fanfictions is because of pairings that happen in the actual story. I believe Tsuki to be a manipulative bitch and as such chose not to have her involved Aoi. If you have a problem with my way of changing pairings you have tens of thousands of other writers to bitch to about their stories... ones that are made from other Anime/Manga and have totally different pairings for their respective original plots. Besides in the last volume of Imadoki it was not said that Tsuki and Aoi hooked up, only insinuated by how they acted, be that as it may. It doesn't mean that they did hook up or they didn't it only left us with the ability to think for ourselfs and debate about them. Plus you have to remember that Aoi is mental, anything he does can be either judged as him doing it out of a commitment of sorts, He does it to piss someone off, or that he actually likes them. And when it comes to the thought of him being with Tsuki I prefer to think that he goes with the second choice.

Five: By "Sue-ish" I'm assuming that you are referring to Kagome as a Mary-sue in my story. Please note that I am quite against the thought of a Mary-sue existing in any of my fictions. And that if Kagome was a "Mary-sue" she would have never been placed in the situation where she gets attacked by those two students, and if she was anyways she would have had those two on the ground begging for mercy before Aoi had even noticed her being in danger. And if you're referring to her as being "sue-ish" because of the healing thing she did on Aoi's leg near the end of the story, well I hate to repeat my self but one that isn't a very Mary-sue like quality and two even if it was you would have **tens of thousands of other writers to bitch to.**

And last but not least Six: I really only have one thing left to say about your review... Aoi isn't spelled A... I... O... . And in the very least if your going to complain about my fiction I at least ask that you spell the character's name right (if you're reason for complaining is about one of the characters).

And really if your going to "flame" me at least have your own account so I don't have to waste everyone else's time and patients.( I mean really if your going to complain about my fictions, at least have your own account and be writing your own stories before you decide to criticize me and look like a... dare I say it... NOOB) Anyways good night!!!

P.S.: Please learn how to stay on subject and not wander off.

"**I have only one thing left to say: "STUPID, STUPID RAT CREATURES!""**


End file.
